vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Akita Neru
This Talk page was moved to the Forums for archive purposes. First post I made a mistake sorry. However what I wanted to say was DEN2 on Neru probably means "DenDen" which is short for DenDen Town which is the "Akihabara" of Osaka. It could mean that either Neru or Neru's creator come from Osaka. :To avoid the possible repetition of this incorrect speculation. DEN2 does not mean Denden Town at all. This name is said to be from the name of a Japan's company. The author, however, has not given any account of this matter so far, so I do not any further, either. Damesukekun 12:27, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I have details of this, but before I go any further, do you remember anything from the television station TBS that wrote negative things about Miku? O Herman 17:24, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :::There is a persisting rumor that 電通, the sponsor of TBS, was behind the series of negative campaign. But no one knows if it's true and I'm afraid the description of 電通 may bring a trouble both to Smith Hioka and this Wiki. Damesukekun 22:49, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::We can note the rumour, thats about it and we can't really let it be negative so the name has to be written as a "anon". One-Winged Hawk 00:15, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't want to see weed grow with wheat... Weed is weed, rumor is rumor. Damesukekun 16:18, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::...And theres no difference between them right? I guess your right. One-Winged Hawk 20:13, October 16, 2010 (UTC) New layout I'm going to try and experiement with this page later today. I'm just not happy with the template format we have here as it really doesn't fit alongside the rest of the wikia. I know its origins are from the UTAU wikia, they work differently to fan mades, as their all orginal works and all whereas this is a usage of Vocaloid itself. The new layout will remove the current template and add an infobox. Also, the little thumbnail of the face is only part of the character and to tell someone the full image we have to link to that image, that image doesn't actually end up on the page. Since I'm going to directly go to the wikia staff for help on sorting out the wikia by expanding the staff on this wikia, images will hopefully get sorted out. The current system makes it uber hard because none of the full images actually end up on the page, they remain orphaned. When the image clean out happens, and hopefully it will, we'll have a hell of a difficult time identifying what images are used and aren't unless the ones we need are all on pages. One-Winged Hawk 10:11, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :Show me what you have in mind. I've been wanting to update its looks and information, and use a template system, but I don't quite get how to use templates. O Herman 10:14, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm doing a mock up on a sandbox this afternoon, I'll link to it on this page when I'm done with it for the day. The idea is to make the pages match the normal Vocaloid pages more. I'm clumsy with delicate codes so I can't just give out the details yet, I need to sit down with the templates in particular and work them out at my own pace. I'm going to try and clean up a few things left outsideing (Japanese and English page for example) so we can focus on more important things for the new year. ::Some things like "family relationship" might be lost, but this is a rather vague category and everyone has opinions. It ends up being a common thing to be edited. It would be best is that kind of thing was mentioned only in terms of trivia section. Having it there means the focus becomes more on the relationship between it and current established things rather then allowing the fanmade to be what its suppose to be; representation of thoughs on something. One-Winged Hawk 10:27, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, if you DO have some ideas, feel free to throw them out, they might help the process. I already have a general idea on what I want anyway. One-Winged Hawk 10:29, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::You left Neru's Japanese name out. Find a way to put that back in, where applicable. O Herman 04:20, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::User:Angel Emfrbl/fanmade sandbox|Done. I didn't have to do much it turns out, but it looks a lot better now. Yeah, before I begin I'll try another instance, this time on a fanmade with not much info on them. :-3 One-Winged Hawk 14:00, December 18, 2010 (UTC) According to the wikia its "tomorrow" even though my clock says "23:40" so I gave it a shot; I put the new style in place. This fits in with the rest of the wikia at least. I'll try this out on your fanmade next, if you don't mind O Herman. I don't particular like her for the bold claims, but alas, I admit she has the most thought and I said I wanted to do a non-offical as a test. One-Winged Hawk 23:41, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :Be my guest. The new layout makes the fanmade seem "official" too. If you need more pics of her for the gallery, I can toss some in. O Herman 04:09, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Its established, the only thing missing is a gallery from her page, I'll add (I confess... I forgot to add it...). You can sort the contents of her page at leisure now I'm done, just adding that gallery. One-Winged Hawk 09:21, December 19, 2010 (UTC) This new layout works well, but the creator is lacking. Maybe we can write his name in the infobox. Damesukekun 00:10, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :I made a Template:Infobox Fanmade|new infobox for fanmades. The term "developer" was changed to "creator". Damesukekun 00:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll get that change over sorted. One-Winged Hawk 08:26, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh wait, you've done it already. Excuse me "I just woke up" and I've awoken to a mess with the wikia staff giving me the powers to do stuff when they should have given one of the others that power. Nice thing to wake up to... One-Winged Hawk 08:28, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thank you so much for your tireless edits on this wiki. :) Damesukekun 09:38, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::: "Okay, Green is the Enemy" Isn't this song notable enough for Neru? Kingis 15:56, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :If you want to add it, then add it lol -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:30, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Well when I normally add something, people only complain it's absolutely useless. That's why I ask before I do so, not like I add it, spend half an hour on it and then someone comes and says "this thing is uselessunnotable". Duh. (I'm going to add it.) Kingis 07:56, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :::It's always good to use the talk page before adding something, it is just when it comes to additions that have no source or importance. It usually ends up being someones personal opinion instead of fact/canon information. For example, the whole pairing activity, a lot of fanmade pages get hit with his and it has to be removed. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:28, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Project Diva voice? Can this be confirmed, I did some searching and didn't find any clips about her making a sound. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:56, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :I'll find someone who can, my gf's psp is broken, if I get that working, I'll see what I can do. O Herman 07:00, October 6, 2011 (UTC)